


当超级反派们知道Loki是青少年时，一切都不好了

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Minor Victor von Doom/Loki, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 当Thor在电视直播上向大众宣布Loki攻打纽约并非恶意，因为他未成年，年龄仅相当于人类的16岁后……





	当超级反派们知道Loki是青少年时，一切都不好了

  
推开超级反派酒吧的门：阴沉，昏暗，以及邪恶。好极了，这才是Loki Liesmith应该在的地方，而非在日内瓦听愚蠢的凡人们滔滔不绝。  
直到一个穿红黑相间紧身衣的蠢货拍了拍他的肩膀：“嘿！Loki，你哥哥看起来…真聪明，尤其是他在日内瓦为你开脱责任那段，没有任何谎言，用真相堵住了政客们的嘴！”  
如果不是碍于会员之间不能自相残杀，他会把这个山寨版蜘蛛侠捅成个筛子，他绝对会的。但是话说回来，这个山寨蜘蛛侠是谁？他怎么进来的？  
一个黑人与Loki擦肩而过，低声说道：“他算是个雇佣兵。除了嘴欠之外，我看不出他哪里邪恶。”那个黑人，好吧，Loki也不认识。什么时候他们的私人小俱乐部，变得如此庞大了？他只是假死了五年而已。  
走向吧台，要了一杯酒，顺便把Doom的卡拍桌子上。希望这能引起Doom的注意，来给自己解释一下，这几年超反酒吧怎么了。然而他等到的既不是Doom，也不是酒，而是一杯——果汁。是的，果汁。  
调酒师非常体贴地微笑：“未成年人禁止饮酒。”然后把玻璃杯推到Loki面前。  
这个调酒师今天要是能活着走出超反酒吧，他就不是诡计之神！  
他微笑，亮匕首，位置：调酒师的脖子旁。然后他的匕首弯掉了。好极了，万磁王，真的好极了。  
万磁王靠在沙发上：“我有句话要说，就一句，Charles邀请你下个星期二……”  
“我不关心！”Loki近乎于咆哮，“你和你的男朋友爱干嘛干嘛，我既不需要心理治疗，也不需要控制躁动不安的青春期荷尔蒙！”  
万磁王没有回应，但他的脸上写着“这就是青春期躁动不安的荷尔蒙”。  
给了调酒师一记眼刀，那意味着：别以为你能活过今天晚上；Loki把玻璃杯摔在了地上。一个中老年秃头凡人坐到了Loki身边，并对调酒师说：“再来一杯果汁。”  
中老年秃头凡人笑了笑，自我介绍：“你可以叫我，秃鹫。我是超级英雄蜘蛛侠的第一个敌人。”  
Loki没有理他。  
那个中老年秃头凡人继续搭腔：“我的女儿和你差不多大，她很喜欢看超级英雄的综艺节目，你的哥哥Thor说过：摔杯子是再来一杯的意思。”  
一时间，银舌头Loki不知道应该先反驳：“我已经一千岁了不是青少年”，还是“Thor不是我哥哥”。  
最终Loki选择了一个他自认为相当不错的反驳点：“也许你刚来这里不久，我不得不向你介绍，复仇者联盟是因我而组建的。”  
中老年秃头凡人点了点头：“是的，我听他们说过，当时你离家出走，被Thanos骗了，来打地球。”  
这个中老年秃头凡人是不是没有脑子？重点不应该是Loki和他不是一个级别的超级反派吗？  
Doom终于在现在现身了。他走到Loki面前，双手捧住Loki的一只手：“我很抱歉，Loki，我不知道你没有成年。我以后不会和你……了，你知道我想说哪个动词。”  
为什么整个超级反派酒吧都看电视？都信了Thor的蠢话：Loki的年龄大约只有人类的16岁？！  
Doom开始捧着Loki的脸：“不要担心，我还爱你，我会给你钱花的。Daddy一直爱你。”  
Loki拍下Doom的手：“Victor，我实在是难以想象以你的智力水平会相信Thor的蠢话，以及，再说一遍，我不喜欢Daddy kink，那让我联想起Odin.”  
然后超级反派酒吧里的超级反派们开始议论纷纷，重点词汇：Daddy Issue.  
这个超反酒吧没法待了！  



End file.
